


to a buried and a burning flame

by stormss



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss
Summary: It's a sight to see — all the early-morning sunlight pouring through the slats of the blinds, forming uneven lines of gold over TK's sleeping body. Carlos stops, taking it all in, the weight and exhaustion of a ten-hour shift seeping into his bones. He feels lighter, though, when TK pipes up from under the bundle of blankets. "Care to join me, sweetheart?"
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 18
Kudos: 284
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	to a buried and a burning flame

**Author's Note:**

> filling a prompt for [theworld-is-out-there,](https://theworld-is-out-there.tumblr.com/) who suggested: _sleepy TK, "you smell really nice."_ sorry for the wait for this, i hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> the title comes from _sunlight_ by hozier! come say hi and/or send me prompts over on my tumblr, [@reyesstrand!](https://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/)

"You feeling alright, Reyes?" 

Carlos meets the eyes of his desk-partner, who's looking at him with a simmering level of concern in her eyes. He rubs a hand down his face and nods, gesturing to his empty mug. "Just need more of this." 

He aims for lighthearted as he pushes out of his chair, but he knows that she can sense the exhaustion he's feeling. But Carlos isn't special in his tiredness; he knows that they're all dragging their feet amid the slowness of the past week. And he generally dreads night shifts for how long they feel. She turns back to her computer and he sighs under his breath, moving toward the communal kitchen, beelining for the coffee pot. 

Usually, they're all tasked with what feels like never-ending calls, ranging from settling disputes to dealing with intoxicated people, and by the time Carlos is clocking out, he wants nothing more than to get home and drop into bed and sleep for several hours — until, of course, he has to get up and do it all over again. And tonight has been mostly uneventful, meaning he's resigned to sitting at his desk and filling out what feel like endless paperwork, which only has him blinking back his exhaustion more than if he'd been out on patrol. 

It's gotten worse over the past month or so, though, ever since TK half-moved into his place. It's not like they've made anything official or have any coming plans for TK to leave the house he shares with his dad, but more nights than not TK stays at his place when they're not working; hell, even when Carlos _is_ working, and they're stuck on opposing schedules, he leaves it as a hanging offer for TK to come over if he wants to. And he usually wants to, explaining once that it eases some of the tension they feel at not really being able to hang out, which only leaves Carlos feeling completely in love.

He'd been texting with TK over the past few hours, and he'd smiled down at the message he'd gotten close to midnight, a teasing: _don't be alarmed but i broke into your house._ Carlos had gotten him a copy of his key when this started to become a recurring thing, and the message was enough for Carlos to see right through his boyfriend. 

_couldn't sleep?_ Carlos had texted back, sometime around his first coffee break of his night. 

_ding ding ding, we have a winner,_ TK sent him back, before adding: _i hope you don't mind me being here. i just miss you._

_of course i don't mind,_ Carlos had sent him, and after TK's next message consisted of a string of emojis, Carlos had added: _i miss you too._

And then he'd had to dive back into the multiple stacks of files, and now here he stands, filling up another mug of coffee before turning back to his desk. Knowing that TK's at home waiting for him, though, has Carlos counting down the hours until the sky is violet with dawn and he's _finally_ heading toward his car. 

Having something to look forward to when he gets home — besides the bliss of sleep, of course — takes some of the edge off. TK's not working until later this afternoon, when he'll start up another twenty-four hour shift, and now Carlos has a day off before going in tomorrow morning, so the thought of getting to spend some time with his boyfriend is so enticing that it almost tricks his body into thinking he isn't as tired as he is. But pulling into his driveway as the sun slowly begins to rise has him rubbing sleep out of his eyes, yawning into the back of his hand as he grabs his bag and slips into his house, as quietly as possible. 

Carlos winces a little as his bag makes a louder noise than he intends as it drops to the ground near the front door, but he manages to silently toe off his shoes and move deeper into the house soundlessly. He knows where to step to avoid any creaking in the floor, and he effortlessly moves around furniture as he approaches his bedroom, where the door has been left open a crack. He holds himself back from peeking inside, because the moment he sees TK he's going to want to immediately curl up next to him, and he needs to shower first. 

And so he does just that, letting the hot water wash away his night under the spray of the shower. He feels naturally refreshed afterwards, and he pulls on clothes he typically reserves for lounging around the house as he moves toward his kitchen. Carlos briefly considers making up a nice breakfast for the two of them to share, but it's still barely seven in the morning, and he's about ready to drop. He turns off the lights, effectively returning the house to its mostly dark state, even as the weak shreds of sunlight starts spilling in through the windows. 

Carlos lingers in the doorway to his bedroom, and he can't help the smile that pulls at the corner of his mouth. It's a sight to see — all the early-morning sunlight pouring through the slats of the blinds, forming uneven lines of gold over TK's sleeping body. Carlos stops, taking it all in, the weight and exhaustion of a ten-hour shift seeping into his bones. He feels lighter, though, when TK pipes up from under the bundle of blankets. "Care to join me, sweetheart?" 

The endearment always catches Carlos off guard, and he rakes his eyes over TK's body — the blankets pooled around his waist, his naked back curved toward the window on the opposite side of the room as he sleeps with his face mostly turned into Carlos' pillow. As he approaches, he meets TK's eyes, which are heavy-lidded and slowly blinking, as if he's half-awake and just heard enough of Carlos' entrance to be pulled out of sleep. Carlos is upset at himself for waking him, but he'd be lying if he wasn't going to enjoy these few minutes with his boyfriend before they both pass out. 

TK pats the mattress next to him and Carlos' body practically screams in joy at being able to stretch out and _relax,_ sinking into the warmth of his bed next to TK. 

He lays flat on his back, and TK's instantly on him; he's always treasured and really shown his affection through physical touch, and it's only increased at night, when he finds it impossible to fall asleep without cuddling whenever they're together. TK's leg is draped over his hips and his arm is thrown over his stomach, his face pressed into his throat. Carlos is settling an arm around his boyfriend, absently drawing circles over TK's back, when TK makes an appreciative noise and burrows in closer. 

"You smell really nice," TK murmurs, almost subconsciously, his words spoken right into Carlos' skin. Carlos turns his head and presses a kiss to the top of TK's head. "How was your shift?" 

"It was alright," Carlos admits, his own eyes feeling heavier with every passing moment. TK kisses his throat and strains his neck to press a quick one against his jaw before he settles back against him. "I'm much happier now that I'm here with you." 

TK huffs out a laugh against his skin. "I'm happy you're here, too." 

Carlos inhales against TK's hair, smelling the faintest hint of smoke that lingers long after shifts have been completed, and the notes of citrus from his own shampoo. He takes comfort in the familiarity of it all, and he whispers _I love you_ into the crown of his head before he succumbs to sleep. 

* * *

A few hours later, he wakes up with his front pressed to TK's back, an arm thrown over his boyfriend to keep him close. He doesn't know what time it is, but the sunlight is stronger, now, as it lights up the whole room. TK is always so warm and Carlos seeks it out magnetically, moving his lips down to press a kiss against a smattering of freckles over the man's left shoulder-blade before he tightens his hold and keeps them so close that there's no chance of splitting them apart. 

TK's awake too; he catches the shift in his breathing, and the little hum he makes when Carlos starts mouthing down the back of his neck. But all Carlos wants is to spend the morning in bed — he doesn't care about food or things he has to do around the house, all he cares about is TK. And it seems like his boyfriend's on the same wavelength as him, as he nestles in closer, despite the responsibilities outside of the bedroom hanging over him. 

"Go back to sleep. I should get up and join the rest of society," TK says, sounding more awake than when Carlos came home but still a little drowsy. Carlos glances over to the side-table and checks the clock, noticing _10:47_ blinking back at him, and he groans into his boyfriend's neck. He runs his thumb along TK's sternum, catching the edge of his slowly fading scar, made possible from keeping his arm slung over him, and he finds the gentle touches soothing for himself, too. 

"Never," Carlos mutters, and TK laughs. 

"I have work," TK says, though completely unconvincingly. 

Carlos finds his eyes closing again. He knows that TK will have to leave in a couple hours, and will probably want to get up soon to start his day and get some time in before his shift starts, but he's not ready to leave their little world of quiet comfort and sleep. And so he whispers, against his boyfriend's skin, "Twenty more minutes." 

He can't see it, but TK grins. 

"I think that can be arranged," TK replies, reaching down to kiss Carlos' bicep, before they both slip back into a light sleep, washed in gold and feeling nothing but warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
